We were young, you loved her and now you want me?
by starsjustpassingby
Summary: Santana and Puck have been besties for life. What happens when they start to realize that they desperately want one another?
1. Chapter 1

_Santana held her mother's hand as they made their way to her first day of school. The little girl held on to her mother as if her life depended on it. She didn't want to go in. She didn't know anybody. Her family was new to the area, and she hadn't see any kids from Lima Heights there. It was hard for the young Latina, knowing that she would be away from her mother for an entire day, with a bunch of complete strangers. But her mother insisted, kissed her daughter, and left. _

_Santana stood, watching sadly as her mother left her at school. There were a few minutes before the bell would ring for them to go inside for school to begin. Santana's shoulders slumped, and she trudged her way to the brick wall, where she sat down, placing her small hands on her cheeks._

"_Hey.. Why so glum?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Puck, the biggest tough guy here!"_

_Santana blushed. There was a really cute boy in front of her. The boy had a nice smile, nice eye, and his dark hair was cut into a small Mohawk. Santana liked it._

"_So, what's your name?"_

"_Oh.. I'm Santana."_

"_Can I just call you San? Or just Tana? Santana is kind of a long name."_

"_Sure Puck."_

* * *

><p><em>The little girl jumped at the sound of the bell ringing. They were supposed to go in, but Santana was nervous. She felt anther small hand take hers, and she looked beside her, seeing Puck. Puck was holding her hand, and held it most of the day. The only time their hands lost contact was when one of them had to go use the washroom. Even during nap time, they were together. The kids had large mats, and two kids per mat was the rule. Santana and Puck cuddled together, still with their hands locked. Puck was a little more sprawled out, but Santana stayed curled up, sucking her thumb on her free hand.<em>

_The two grew up fast. Santana and Puck stayed friends for their entire time in elementary school. They were each other's first kiss, they both had the same group of friends. The two were inseparable, and everyone knew it. _

_Then high school came along. Puck and Santana walked to school, together. Walking through the doors of McKinley made them feel so mature. They both walked and found lockers in the same hallway relatively close together. Once that was done, Puck came and Put his arm around her. They had all the same classes, and the same lunch, so it made them happy. At the end of the day, there were athletic tryouts. Puck knew he'd go for football. Santana however, wasn't sure if she wanted to do any after school stuff. With Puck's convincing Santana went to Cheerios tryouts. She thought that being a cheerleader could be a fun thing. That is, however, if she made it on. The coach seemed tough. Santana didn't have to do much to impress the coach. Just her physical appearance made the coach smirk. _

* * *

><p><em>After the tryouts for football and Cheerios, the two best friends met up at their lockers. Puck was wearing a football jersey, and Santana was in her new uniform. Puck's eyes widened. <em>

"_Woah.."_

"_What?"_

"_You look hot, Tana."_

"_..Thanks Puck. So do you though."_

"_Nah, I'm just badass."_

"_I don't find that accurate."_

"_Need a walk home, m'lady?" _

"_Obviously, Puckerman."_

* * *

><p><em>A few days later, Puck stopped looking at her. He was more focused on the ass of Quinn Fabray, another girl in the grade that was also head cheerleader. Santana hated her. But Puck was really into this girl, and it hurt her to know. <em>

"_Puck, what's going on?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_You and Quinn."_

"_I… don't know?" _

"_Lies."_

"_She's hot babe."_

"_Babe? Puckerman, go away."_

_"C'mon Tana..." _

_"Don't 'Tana' me, Puckerman."_

_Santana didn't like being called babe. That was the only time he had ever done it, and he only did it because her Cheerios uniform made he look smoking hot. Santana knew they were growing up, and things would change. But the girl didn't necessarily want her best friend calling her babe every time they saw each other. That's what couples do. Not them. Santana closer her locker, gave Puck a sad look, and walked away. _

_"Babe, come on!"_

* * *

><p><em>In sophomore year, things got complicated. <em>

_"Fucking shit Puck!" _

_"Shit baby, I'm gonna cum.."_

_Puck felt himself spill inside of Santana, since neither of them decided to use protection. They both rode out their orgasms, before laying in bed, Santana on top of Puck's hot and sticky body. It was kind of an odd thought that one day the two innocent looking kids would be having unprotected sex in Puck's bedroom. Santana had always wanted her first time to be special. And it was, because it was with her best friend. She had a thing for Puck, not that he knew. Santana had turned into a bitch since becoming a Cheerio, so nobody really thought of her as a girl with emotional feelings for a person._

_"I love you Puck."_

_"Woah. What? Babe, this was just another hookup for me."_

_"Yeah... I.. I know. I'm not just saying it because we just had amazing sex."_

_Puck didn't say much, but just held Santana until she was asleep. He kissed her hair softly, sighing to himself. When Santana laid there on his chest, her couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she really was. When they met, she was cute. Now, she was just drop dead gorgeous. _

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn Fabray got pregnant. No biggie, the kid belonged to Frankenteen, right? No. It was Puck's. Santana was furious. She though they had something. But now, he was fooling around with a barbie doll, who was supposed to be president of the celibacy club. Santana and Puck rarely spoke after that. Yeah, she got jealous from time to time, when he flirted with Hobbit, or Wheezie, but still. Then it was the end of the year, and Puck claimed to love Quinn. Santana was crushed, and went of to drastic measures in the summer before junior year, trying to get him back. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**__Sorry this one is kind of short, the next few shall be longer. Please R&R**

****I don't own glee ;_;

* * *

><p><strong><em>*flashback*<em>**

_School would be starting up again in just over a month. Santana sat at the dinner table, eating a burger, across from her parents, Xavier and Karina. Santana had something she wanted to discuss with them It would change Santana, but she felt like it was the only thing she could do at the time. _

"_Mami, Papi? Can I talk to you about something?"_

_Her parents eyed her curiously._

"_I want plastic surgery."_

_Her father, a rich, well known doctor, raised an eyebrow, dropping his fork with a loud clank. Santana's mother just looked down, now picking at her food, not really eating it._

"_Why, Santana?"_

"_I…It's for Cheerios."_

_Santana flat out lied. She was well aware that Coach Sylvester had a no plastics policy. But it had to be done. She wanted Puck to notice her more. She had basically lost him to a hypocritical Barbie doll that couldn't keep her legs closed and got pregnant. _

"_Where would you want it, Santana?" _

_Santana took a deep breath. She pictured this a lot less awkward in her head. How the hell would she be able to tell them where she wanted the surgery? It's not every day that your teenage daughter asks to get her breasts bigger. _

"_I want breast implants."_

"_I'll make the appointment."_

* * *

><p>It was the first day of her junior year, and Santana walked in to school looking different, feeling more confident then ever. She knew for a fact that her summer surgery would have people talking if they knew. No one could know though, she was head Cheerio, and Sue would kick her off or demote her if she knew. Jewfro seemed to notice, considering his camera never left her large chest.<p>

Somehow, someone found out and told Quinn who went to Sue about it. She was demoted from head cheerleader to the bottom of the fucking pyramid. And the new head cheerleader? Quinn Fabray. Santana was pissed. Quinn was going to pay for this. Santana violently attacked the blonde girl in the hallway, until Schuester broke up the fight.

"WALK AWAY! AND TIGHTEN UP YOUR PONY BEFORE YOU GET TO CLASS!"

Santana walked away, Brittany following closely behind her. She noticed Puck following them, and she whispered to Brittany that she should go to class. Britt listened, leaving just as the mohawked boy approached her.

"What do you want, Puck?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get the boob job… attack Quinn…"

"I got the boob job because…. Because. And I beat up Quinn because she's the one who ratted me out to Sue, and took my spot that I earned. She was PREGNANT. I got a small adjustment to my body. Hers is worse."

"Santana, babe, because, isn't an answer. Not one good enough for the Puckster."

"Stop calling me babe! I don't enjoy it. And you don't need to know why I got the implants! Its not like you care anyways, is it? Hm? You don't care about me at all so…"

"Tana, I care about you. But Quinn's hot like a pixie, and cooler than like, everyone else."

"So you're going to go gawk over some chick you won't end up with? You got her knocked up, I highly doubt she will want you back.

"Why did you get it done?"

"FUCK PUCKERMAN! Look, I did it for you! I wanted you to notice me more! We used to be best friends, and now it's as if I'm some lousy, pointless, not needed, ex best friend. I have feelings for you, and you don't even care because you are too caught up with Quinn Fabray. Well you know what? It's your loss. I'm the hottest piece of action at this school."

Santana had tears streaming down her face. She glared a Puck before slowly walking away. She went to the nurse, and told her that the tears were because she tripped and hurt her ankle. The nurse let her cry and rest in her office. Santana cried herself to sleep until her mother picked her up, bringing her home, tucking the heartbroken teen into bed.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up a few hours later because of a text. Not just any text from Brittany, or Tina, or Frankenteen. It was on vibrate with the ringtone. Oh no. Santana knew what was about to happen. It wouldn't be good.<p>

**It's a text from Puck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, I had some inspiration for the story. I'm going to try and update when I can, when I get more ideas, but this is all I've got so far. It's been a long time since I last updated, hopefully the next update doesn't take that long.**

* * *

><p><em>P: Babe, just let me talk to you.<em>

_S: Call me babe one more time, and see where that gets you._

_P: Whatever. Look, Quinn's hot, and she's the chick who birthed my kid. But you're my Tana, you gotta know that._

_S: No, I don't know that. You don't give a hot, wet, monkey's ass about me anymore, so don't go pretending like you do._

_P: ... _

_S: Thought so._

_S: Don't text me again, Puck. I'm done with you. I don't need this, I could have anyone I want, I'm done wasting my time thinking about you."_

_P: Santana. Come on._

_S *ignored*_

Santana threw her phone against the wall, cringing as it made contact with it. The bang would probably get someone banging on her door asking what the sound was, but she didn't care. She was going to find someone. She could do it, anyone would hop at the change to sleep with McKinley's hottest Cheerio. She wanted something more than just sex, but she would take what she could get. She wanted to feel something, anything. It wasn't that much to want.

She forced herself out of bed, and grabbed her phone again. She scrolled through her contacts, just trying to find someone who she could call. She was at a loss, she didn't know what to do. Then one name in particular stood out, and it made her think. It was perfect. She could get Quinn jealous, and the loud mouth midget in glee club would probably be pissed too. Not to mention, Puck would be mad, it's his former best friend.

She clicked on the name, and waiting for him to answer.

"Hey Frankenteen."

"Santana? What are you doing?"

"I have a proposition for you, Jolly Giant."

"What is it? You should be quick, Rachel asked me to go over and practice a song for glee club with her."

"That's nice, but you know as well as I do that all she's going to do is force you to sing some showtune with her, and she'll probably end up giving you another couples calendar with cats like she did last time you tried dating. So here's what I can tell you. You're going to be my boyfriend. You're going to hold my hand in the hallways, and you're going to kiss me by the lockers. You're going to tell people what a catch I am."

"Wait what? No, Santana, I can't do that to Rachel, she means too much to me."

"Please, she doesn't want you. You're the creepy guy who wouldn't leave her alone when she decided to move on from you with someone else. She could do way better." she muttered.

"What's in it for me?"

Santana paused, audibly sighing. That was a good question that she didn't have an answer to. She had to think of something fast.

"I don't know, you get to have sex with me? And I'll make you some grilled cheese sandwiches or something, how about that? I also won't tell people that you're tubby and made of 70% french fry grease."

"Why are you doing this? Is this to make Rachel mad, because I don't think that's.."

"No, it's because I need to piss of some other people. Rachel is just an added bonus."

"No more than two weeks. Is that fair, Santana? Because I don't want to lie to Rachel, I don't want to lose her for that long."

"Fine. Two weeks. But you better make this convincing, and you can't tell anyone. Just tell Rachel that you need a break, and you'll be back to her soon. Look, I have to go, but you better be waiting for me in the parking lot before school tomorrow so we can go in together."

She hung up before he had a chance to say anything back. She managed to get Finn, and now all she had to do was execute her plan.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into the parking lot, and glanced around for Finn as she pulled into her spot. As she turned off the car, and got out, she spotted him jogging over to her. She looked up at him, and tried not to scowl, or roll her eyes. At least he was there, and he was willing to help her out without knowing all of the specific details of what was going on. She glanced around, and saw a group of other Cheerios and football players standing by a car, so she looked back at Finn, planting one on him. Without saying a word, she smirked, and slid her hand into his, pulling him towards the school. There was no deny the fact that her stomach was in knots. She was nervous, she didn't know what was going to be said by anyone. The two of them received endless stares. Teachers, students, everyone, they all just looked at them with wondering eyes. There were a few students who just looked away. They knew not to question what Santana was doing, or she'd have them trembling in fear.<p>

"Bro what the hell are you doing?"

Finn felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Puck. Santana brushed Puck off of Finn, and pressed herself to his side, smiling.

"Dude, you're not my 'bro'. That stopped when you knocked up my girlfriend last year. And I think I'm walking down the hall way with my new girlfriend. We're gonna be late for class, Santana let's go."

Santana looked at Puck with a cold stare, before turning away, letting Finn walk her to class. Unfortunately for her, Quinn and Rachel were both in the class, and she was stuck sitting smack dab in the middle of them. It didn't take long for both girls next to her were marking question at her, not even giving her a minute to answer. This was good. She had Rachel asking her about why she picked Finn to go after, and Quinn was snapping at her about how it wasn't fair of her to go after her first love. Santana turned to Quinn, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, Fabray, that's golden. You think it's not fair that I'm dating your first love? You're a hypocrite for telling me that, considering that you slept with mine, and let him get you pregnant. I'm a bitch, and I'm getting a small dose of revenge. This just pushes your buttons, knowing that I have someone that you couldn't hold on to. He's mine now. And all of you fuckers who have tried to upset me in the past are screwed."

She turned back around, and waited for Mr. Schue to start the Spanish lesson. She didn't know why she even had to take this class, she could speak the language perfectly fine, she had to speak it with her abuela every time they were together. She just let herself tune out, pretending like she was paying attention until she could get the hell out of that classroom. Once the bell rang, she left, walking towards her next class. She felt someone grab her, and she was pulled into the janitors closet. Flicking on the light, she scowled.

"Puck, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you're doing this.."

"I told you I was done. I can't keep doing this with you. It hurts. You didn't want me. You got my somewhat friend pregnant. You tossed me aside. And I should be worth more than that. I don't want to be this occasional side project of yours. I want to be number one. Nothing else. And I'm not going to get that from a manwhore like you." she snapped, the hurt in her voice becoming more apparent as she spoke.

"I love you, Santana, you need to believe me! I messed up, I do that a lot. I think with my dick and we both know I' not the brightest."

"Mhm, and that's exactly why I won't give you a chance. You'll find some cougar, and I won't matter. I need to go."

"Ba- Santana... Please. One chance."

She turned and opened the door, standing in the doorway.

"Maybe."


End file.
